


To Another Us

by aymixium



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymixium/pseuds/aymixium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little drabble with a happy ending for Neal and Sara. Written for horcrux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Another Us

"Stay out of trouble, Caffrey." She offered a small smile.

"I will."   
  
"No, you won't... that's what I like about you." Sara turned to walk away, she had a flight to catch after all. He felt that lump in his throat, and tears burned his eyes. He turned to look at the zeppelin floating away, the box and its contents safe and sound for now. He glanced back at Sara who was moving slowly.

"Stay." He blurted out the words before he could process them in his head. "Stay, please. Just for a couple days, see where this information leads. I just need to know and then-- I'll follow you wherever you want to go."

She stopped - as did her heart - at the word.  _Stay_. One simple word and she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. It took a moment to register what he was saying and she turned slowly towards him.

"Neal... I have to be there by tomorrow. I should've left days ago..."

"But you didn't."

"I'm asking this time."

Sara chewed on the inside of her lip, staring into gorgeous blue eyes. She couldn't put off her flight any longer. "You meant what you said?"

"Every word of it."

She couldn't help the smile that spread over her lips. "Okay... yes," she beamed.

Neal cupped her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too." Her words were dotted with tears. She had no idea what the future held-- no clue if she would even have a job still, but none of that mattered. She would have Neal. And that was enough.


End file.
